Railroad support personnel expend considerable resources in operating, monitoring, and troubleshooting individual railway implements, such as switch heaters. Conventional railroad switch heaters include hot air blowers or electric heaters. Hot air blowers typically operate on propane, natural gas, electricity, and other energy sources and blow hot air at high speed on to or otherwise heat rail switches to melt snow and ice. Currently, most railroad switch heaters and other railroad implements are controlled through manipulation of control physically coupled to the implements under control. Additionally, railway right of ways, in addition to rail lines, include buried cables that pose difficulties when additional cabling to control various rail implements is needed. Such implements may include not only railway switch heaters, but also signal lights, crossing gates, and other such railway implements.